1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a motorcycle, which includes an exhaust chamber and a muffler for silencing noises generated by exhaust gases then flowing therethrough from a combustion engine towards the atmosphere.
2. Description of Related Art
A certain motorcycle having a combustion engine employed as a drive source therefor has been known, in which an exhaust chamber of a large capacity is provided at a location upstream of a muffler and beneath the combustion engine. This type of motorcycle is disclosed in, for example, the JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H05-262272. The use of the exhaust chamber in the way as discussed in the above mentioned patent document is effective to allow the use of a downsized muffler at a location downstream of the exhaust chamber, resulting in an improvement in and of the appearance of the motorcycle.
It has however been found that where no space is available for the installation of a large sized exhaust chamber, it has been difficult to downsize the muffler. It has also been found that if a space for installation of the exhaust chamber is sought at a location below the combustion engine, the necessity will arise that the combustion engine must be positioned above the exhaust chamber a distance corresponding to the size of such exhaust chamber in order to secure the minimum ground clearance, accompanied by elevation of the center of gravity of the motorcycle as a whole.